Transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS) and electrical muscle stimulation (EMS) are well known techniques for pain reduction and improved muscle performance and recovery. Currently available TENS and EMS devices introduce electrical current to nerves and muscles through conductive pads adhesively attached to the user's skin near the area to be treated, often coated with an electrically conductive gel, or through two or more conductive electrodes on the face of a hand-held device in contact with the user's skin in the treated area. In both cases, the conductive pads or electrodes are connected to a source of electricity with voltage, frequency, and other characteristics selected to achieve the desired physiological effects. Hydro-massage is also a well know technique for muscle relaxation and reduction of muscle-related aches and pains. Hydro-massage is carried out using water jets in Jacuzzi-type tubs for full or partial body immersion, or using hand-held water jets in shower-type enclosures. Benefits of hydro-massage result from both tactile and thermal stimulation by the flowing water.